Persona
by blo0p
Summary: Well, okay, so he wasn't really rich or famous, wasn't really much of a heartthrob either, but he definitely was a detective. One, with a psyduck as his sidekick.
1. Every something begins with a something

m mudkepz, i herd u lyk me??

I don't own pokemon, and stuff.

_Persona_

Chapter one:

**Every something begins with a something**.

"-- Breaking News: Yesterday in Goldenrod City, at 3:00 AM sharp, there was another attack caused by The Racketeers," A petite short-haired reporter appeared on TV infront of the crime scene with a monotone expression on her face, matching the tone of voice, mic closely held to her pink-painted lips as she spoke. You could see lots of people running around in the background.

"As you all know, recently there have been a chain of attacks in cities across the Johto Region caused by wild pokemon. We believe that these pokemon all banded together to destroy things to send out a message across for us humans, they were nicknamed The Racketeers by the RPD (Regional Police Department)," whoever was watching the news now raised the volume quite a bit to hear clearly what was going on.

"The Racketeers consist of not only pokemon from Johto but pokemon from Kanto and Hoenn as well, there definitely must be some sort of person behind this – who that person is? We're still unable to identify. But it's strange that there no signs of any human present at the time of the crime, the pokemon seem to be acting on their own. The attacks were made first in Blackthorn City two weeks ago, followed by Cherrygrove City which was five days ago, and now Goldenrod City. All of these attacks have one thing in common, they seem to be attacking the newly made _Hartily Centers_, funded and created by the Hart Corporation," the news channel now showed a plain white building with a large dome on top and red-pink borders here and there. The building had large bold letters spelling out its name "Heartily Center" on top of its facade. It was the Hartily Center in Ecruteak City.

"Heartily Centers have started being developed across this particular region – Heartily Centers are clinics for travelers, pokemon trainers, hikers, miners, fishermen, and just about anyone in need of treatments that are on the road. They're new and advanced with well-trained staff, that also help out in SOS situations, not only that but they have researching laboratories to help people in better ways. We have no idea why anyone would have a grudge against such a noble doing. As you can see, the Goldenrod City Departmental Store's back-side was destroyed a bit too in the process of this insanity. The police said that they almost had caught a vileplume that belonged to The Racketeers, but a mudkip came to its aid and rescued it. How very strange, isn't?" the blue-haired reporter frowned as someone yelled in her ear piece.

"Ahem, we've managed to get a hold of the president of the Hart Corporation for a small interview. Good morning, Mr. Edgar Hart, what are you thoughts on this incident? Why do you think The Racketeers are attacking the Heartily Centers? What kind of measures should be taken to avoid this? When do you think they'll strike again? Please share your thoughts with us."

A tall, polished white-haired man with facial hair came into the screen and cleared his throat. Just as he opened his mouth to begin to say something, the person watching the news channel shut of the TV off and grinned as he rolled on his office chair.

"Interesting! Don't you think so, Webster!?"

"_Yes, very interesting indeed_!"

---

The door swung open and the wind-charm jingled.

"Detective Natu Rocks, at your service!" a twenty-three year old man with ebony black hair and matching dark eyes revealed himself as he spun around on his favorite office chair. Natu Rocks was his name, he was a pretty rich, famous, heartthrob of a detective. Well, okay, so he wasn't really rich or famous, wasn't really much of a heartthrob either, but he definitely was a detective. One, with a psyduck as his sidekick. Together, they were an unstoppable team. Just, they never got any work. Which was a little boring sometimes.

Natu's silly grin dropped as he saw the look on who-he-thought-was-a-customer's face. Webster, the sidekick psyduck, who had stretched his arms in a welcoming gesture, now ran away and hid behind a pile of old magazines. "_Uh oh_," Calla sighed, Natu frowned.

Natu's office was small and cramped, it was dirty and had books, magazines, food, clothes, and God knows what scattered everywhere around the room. The stench was just, unbearable. The office also had a television and a laptop. There was also a large poster of a young pale man with panda eyes that was sitting on a chair with both his feet up and looked like he was sucking his thumb, it was pasted on the wall right behind where Natu sat. Their current location was at Olivine City, home of the Steel Gym.

Calla had the lightest shade of blonde hair that was thin and curly and was flattened to frame her oval-shaped face just perfectly, it reached till her shoulders and was kept well-maintained. She had light blue eyes, small glossy lips, and tiny hand and feet. Calla was beautiful, often Natu thought of Calla being a clefairy that descended from the moon. Well, until she opened her mouth to yell, lecture, preach, or order him around. Which she often did.

"Just when are you going to give this dumb job up and start a proper career – you know, be logical in your life for once?" Calla began her lecture and asked coldly as she always did whenever she stormed inside Natu's office. "No wait – I must say, your parents couldn't have given you a weirder name? Natu? – Like the psychic pokemon? Like, _Natu Rocks_? What the _hell_? Are you promoting natu across Johto or something? I've told you countless times to get a cool nickname. You know, so people would actually _want_ to hire you for jobs? Maybe your name's the reason you live in such bad conditions now. And why is your office so filthy, I feel gross just standing in here!"

"Hmm, would you like to try some smoked finneon spread, Calla? It's very delicious, if I must say so myself," the young man asked as he picked some out of his plate and chewed it aggressively, his cheeks puffing with every bite. "A pinch of salt wouldn't hurt, though.." he muttered under his breath.

Calla shook her head, "I'm good, I just ate some deep dish krabby imperial. It was really good, we should try it some time.. but anyways, like I was saying, you can't be just sitting here all day, just _waiting_ for things to happen, you know? Go out and try to _do_ something!" rantrant.

Natu met Calla when they were little kids. Since Calla was a rich man's daughter, everyone just befriended her because she had nice toys and a big house – and her very own private funland, skiland, waterland, pokemonland, and candyland. None of the friends she made were ever sincere, they were all pretty materialistic for kids. So, Calla was a really lonely child.

One day, Calla decided to sneak out of her house to get away from her dad and her servants since she was always confined to them. The little girl wanted to go out and explore, to see trees and taste fresh air and maybe steal a berry or two from the bushes. Calla made her way to a grassland and spotted a baby meowth, she immediately ran towards it and started poking it, she poked it six times (she counted). The bay cat laughed and played back with the little human girl too. The cat pokemon's mother, a protective persian, saw this and stiffened. She didn't want her kitten to go near a human just in case they catnapped her baby or something, so she hissed and threatened to attack her – getting in her fighting stance. The meowth ran back into its mother's side now, hiding behind her back. Yeah, traitor.

Calla was scared since she didn't know how to react to this and immediately began crying, before the persian could do thrust herself towards the crying girl however, a certain boy pelted the mother cat with berries using a slingshot. The persian and meowth fled the scene, unable to fight the mysterious berry-flinging person.

It was then that Calla and Natu became friends. They were about eight-nine years old back then. Natu found out she was actually rich when they were about twelve-thirteen. And when they came to the age of sixteen-seventeen they decided that they had feelings for each other and took their friendship to another level, and ever since then they were committed to each other. Calla's father didn't know that, though. He didn't need to, right now. Or so Calla said.

Calla seemed harsh, but she only meant well. Natu understood that, but it didn't make her any less intimidating.

"_Natu_, are you listening to me? At all!?" Calla arched an eyebrow, her fists tightening.

"Of course, of course. You may go on if you want, hey, want to try this Jigglypuff Springtime Parfait? It's absolutely delightful." the detective asked as he rested his legs on his working table, beside the empty plate that once had smoked magikarp on it. The dark-haired man took bites of his delicious sugar-filled pink delight, making all sorts of weird chewing noises.

"No, thanks – maybe some other time. That _does_ look very tempting, though, maybe a littl – wait, hey! Stop, okay! See, _this_ is the reason why I keep yelling at you. Stop distracting me with this dumb stuff and listen to me! _Please_, get a proper job. You aren't getting the situation at all. Look, my dad wants me to get married soon and he keeps like, introducing me to these weird snobby rich guys that I don't like! You know that, and you don't even look a bit worried. You have that dopey expression on your face like always! Urgh!" Calla slammed her fist on the table and Natu straightened up, trying to impersonate a serious expression. He failed.

"Well, then let's go tell him about us, I've been telling you to do so for so long," Natu kept his parfait away for now. Webster used his telekinetic abilities to bring the parfait to himself, so he could try some. Or a lot.

"I've told you before, we can't. As soon as he sees what kind of a lazy bum of a person you are with no money at all to support yourself and me, he'd get scared that I've been on crack this whole time, dating you, and he'll force me to marry one of his friends' sons or something," Calla scowled and took a seat on the tiny couch that was covered by old newspaper and CDs. Ouch, one of the CDs stung Calla's behind. The blond girl threw the CD at the wall. "That's why I'm saying to get some kind of job.. _anything_ that pays! Atleast you'll be presentable."

"No need to worry, Calla! I've figured out everything, leave it up to me!" Natu stood up, thrusting his fist in mid-air with determination in his face, his eyes sparkling comically. "Your father's in trouble, right? With the whole 'The Racketeers issue'? Well, your father's company is offering lots of money to _whoever_ helps them in that problem, _anyone_ is allowed to participate in this as long as they find out what's happening. Since they're so desperate, they're wanting all the help they can get around the region. _This_ will be my first case, I'm going to help and solve The Racketeers case, get the money, earn your father's recognition, and then we can finally get married! Bwahahah! It's perfect!" the man continued cackling as he stood on top of his table, then got hit by the low-leveled roof and fainted. A little psyduck beak that was covered in something pink poked out from behind the table.

Calla blinked. _She was done for_.

---

An old man in a kimono walked around in his garden, observing the trees and plants that were sprouting this time of year. Metapod hung from trees, a pidgey flock flew across the sky, and rattata and sentret ran in circles around trees and bushes. "I heard one of our men was almost caught in yesterday's incident, is this true?"

Another man, who was skinny and was dressed in a suit and wore glasses, nodded hastily and bowed. "Yes master, but thanks to Young Lady, everyone managed to escape safely," a caterpie managed to tackle a weedle from behind swiftly. The weedle glared back at the caterpie when it recovered from it and immediately started chasing it to get its revenge.

"Hmm, that's good. Be more strict with the men, we can't let anyone mess this up."

"Of course, master."


	2. Behind ever successful man is

Happy New Year, everyone! :D

So, I was 'flamed' for the first time in my life about my writing. I wanted to talk a bit about that. Let's call this person Slakoth, okay? Okay. So, if you go to my reviews for this fanfic you'll see a big wall of text about grammar and whatnot, that's written by Slakoth. I was amused by it so I decided to check out Slakoth's profile, you know, have a look. The person had an entire FAQ section on flaming people, I was like wtf? o_o An entire Frequently Asked Question section!? Slakoth did this as a monthly thing from time to time, go around reviewing and flaming everyone (thus the FAQ thing) -- sometimes accidentally twice because Slakoth can't remember all the people's usernames, obvously.

All the answers to her questions were all like:

1. "Just because people say its good, doesn't mean it is. They don't point out the bad stuff and focus on the good things."

2. "Even if your teacher said its good, it's not. Our education system is messed up."

3. "If your fanfic was good, I wouldn't be reviewing it."

-- and so on and so on. I just felt so bad for them. :( For anyone to be so spiteful and frustrated with their life, to go around and flaming little children to feel good about yourself -- how low is that? I mean, if you spend the same amount of time encouraging these aspiring writers and giving them tips and whatnot, just imagine how many people you'd be helping and bringing happiness to in the long run. It's really sad to see Slakoth's talent being wasted, and I hope they get whatever that's troubling them sorted out. They did have an interesting point in their review, though (not really):

""We believe that these pokemon all banded together to destroy things to send out a message across for us humans, they were nicknamed The Racketeers by the RPD (Regional Police Department)"

...because "destroying things" totally makes someone think of organized crime making money through illegal activities.""

-- I never said that. Although, Racketeers does mean that. It also is a fancy word for people who make a.. racket? Oh and btw, people write differently -- they don't want to sound robotic and formal when they're putting their soul into something they love. If your wondering, I did reply to their review personally -- like I always do. I said "Jello.", that's all I felt like I had to say. My POINT is, and yes, there is one, that all the lovely people who are reading this should understand that there are people out there that are going to say you're bad at writing and you should stop, it is YOUR job to point and laugh at them and go "no, because I love writing.".

So I'll stop with the ranting, I'm sorry! Have a good year, tell me your resolutions if you'd like. I don't have them since I phail at new year resolutions. I just hope it's a good one for all of us out there. Big 2010.

Chapter two:

**Behind every successful man is a very shocked woman.**

Miku forced a smile at all the guards that were surrounding Mahogany Town, _so they increased their security yet again_. The guards dressed in red and white all grinned back sheepishly, happy to see a pretty girl notice them. Some of the police and a lot of the Hart Corporation's own security team were all scattered all over Johto to ensure safety for anymore destruction of Hartily Centers caused by 'The Racketeers'.

– _What an amusing title they have given us_.

It wasn't just the professionals that were waiting on them but random pokemon trainers from all over also volunteered to help the Hart Corporation because of the prize money. The young girl shook her head at the sight of all the boys and girls, young and old, that _they_ involved. They all too, stood scattered around cities and towns across their beloved region – wearing a strap of cloth across their upper bodies to show that they were one of _them_.

Fools these people were, to think they could stop them by just increasing the number of people that tried to get in their way. They would show them nonetheless, with all their people – together, they could fight against these ugly fiends who disguise as humans. No matter how many people they may get, they could not crush their _spirits_. United, they could restore the world as it was meant to be.

Miku was a nineteen year old, one that pretended and wished to be much. The girl's hair barely reached her shoulders; it was the same exact color of wood, her uneven bangs were combed to the right neatly. Miku's eyes were gray, the color of the sky on a rainy day, resembling a never-ending storm swirling around her pupils.

It was afternoon; it was starting to get more cold as the town dissolved into the winter's chilly air. The sun was completely blocked off by the clouds. Everyone in the town joked and socialized, gossiping about what was going around currently in the pokemon world, in their little homes. All of the people were placed on guard since the last incident which was nine days ago, there were scheduled shifts and people would exchange their assigned positions.

Today, they were all distracted and wanted to mingle with one another to get rid of their boredom.

Miku nodded to herself. _All set_.

Miku wore a warm coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck, formal pants, a floppy-looking hat that she saw artists wear often, and was carrying around a bagpack – the outfit didn't catch much attention and it was pretty simple. The brunette headed towards the forest area that was behind the supermarket, making sure no was watching her as she did.

When she was finally in between a veil of trees, she looked over her companions who had been waiting for her. Miku beamed and held her hand up high to give a thumbs up to everyone, telling them it was alright.

All the people that waited for her under the shade of tall trees nodded with enthusiasm spread across their faces. The people continued to pass around the thumbs up sign to each other until everyone in their group had seen it.

Miku took off her backpack like all the other people under the trees did. The young girl unzipped it slowly and started rummaging through the stuffing she had placed in it in case her backpack was confiscated for any reason. Resting at the bottom of the bag, she found the possession she need. Miku smiled to herself, _it was time_.

---

The Hartily Center in Mahogany Town was destroyed.

It all started with a flock of pokemon rising from the northern area of the town. Lots of strong fire, flying, dragon, and electric types immersed together and started attacking the building, not really bothering to defend themselves. The Hartily Center was placed right behind the Ice Gym.

All of the people panicked at the sudden outburst at first but once they quickly regained their composure – they decided to not hold back themselves. The professional security and the pokemon trainers summoned all of their pokemon teams to fight of the outlaws, The Racketeers were criminals but they were still pokemon, so weapons were strictly illegal to use on them. Which was only a benefit for them, of course. The Racketeers weren't easy at all to bring down, they only had become stronger since the last time they released themselves to the world. Several rookie trainers returned their pokemon and fled the scene.

All of the innocent civilians rushed inside their houses and sealed off their homes and shops completely. The battle going in the middle of the town was very intense and dangerous, they were many explosions and beams clashing with one another that blasted the pokemon trainers and owners away. Which meant the pokemon were on their own, and that too also benefited The Racketeers.

Once the Hartily Center was completely demolished however, a charizard flew high up in the air on its extended orange-blue wings; it roared and shot flames at no one particular. All the pokemon that were with it stopped fighting and gazed at their fiery leader until it was done. Once it was, all the pokemon headed away from their current place.

Most pokemon that were defending the well-known Hart Corporations either fainted or were servery injured by the battle, only a few of them remained in an okay-shape and continued to fight. Once The Racketeers had dashed away, their opponents tried chasing after them but it was useless, the pokemon had scattered in different areas of the town and disappeared under the evening sky.

The charizard who had signaled everyone to escape earlier dived in the woods in the far north area above the town, sneering. They had made it yet again, no one could do anything to them – they were unstoppable.

As it was gliding across the cold wind however, the giant lizard's strong senses sensed something's presence – something that wasn't particular normal, that something was messing with the air currents.

Before the charizard could guess what the source of this oddity was, the fire type was hit by _something_. The fire lizard was sent flying across to crash into the trees and bushes. The charizard winced at the assault,_ that was a strong attack_.

As the leader of the flock earlier recovered from the attack and stood up to compose itself, it saw that something.

The lizard's eyes widened. _What was that_?


	3. Stuff happens when you least expect it

Chapter three:

**Stuff happens when you least expect it.**

Natu sighed as he gazed at the stars twinkling above him. Night had befallen on Route 31, which led right to Violet City – the home of the Flying Gym, a chilly night after an equally chilly day.

He had been away from home for two weeks now. Calla kicked him out of his office to make him go investigate this strange case right away, after ripping out his soul and shredding it to pieces with her insults and her share of pessimistic views, of course. She didn't really think he could find anything related to the case – but she wanted him to atleast pretend like he knew how to do his job.

The case was quite difficult as it is, there were no leads or patterens that The Racketeers were following. Just yesterday they attacked Mahagony Town and got away with it, Natu wished he was there so he could have atleast tried to stalk them or something. He knew he didn't stand a chance in battle so he wouldn't go there.

But he wasn't going to let that keep him down. They had to come to Violet City to destroy the Hartily Center here _sometime_, right? He just had to camp here until they do, it was the only thing he could think of. And when they do, he was going to stalk them like a professional he was at it!

He didn't want to admit that he actually had fun stalking people and pokemon, which was the reason he wanted to be a detective. Because that would justify his stalking.

Natu had released his pokemon out of their pokeballs ever since he was on the road, it was less boring that way. Webster, his psyduck, was always out of his pokeball of course because he was his loyal and faithful sidekick. The detective made his pokemon take turns staying up at night as watch-outs, just in case a weird person or pokemon tried to creep up on them. He was afraid of stuff like that, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Their tent was set up right beside the Dark Cave entrance, in the trees right behind a sign board that said the cave's name.

'_Hey, you're a psyduck, right_?' a hoothoot asked tilting his head, its big round eyes blinking as it watched the orange duck waddling around in the grass back-and-forth. The bird comfortably sat on a tree branch, watching and cleaning some of his feathers by licking his stretched out wings.

Webster was taken back by this sudden transaction. A fellow pokemon wanted to converse with him! Webster was with Natu ever since he was really little, so he had no awareness of the wilderness and wild pokemon. Whenever he tried to communicate with them they would dismiss him as a spoiled pokemon that was nurtured and cared for by humans, they thought of him as a traitor or one of _them_. So, this infact was a very rare joyful occasion for the duck.

The psyduck quickly composed him and nodded enthusiastically. '_Well, hello there! Yes, I am infact a psyduck. To my knowledge, your species is known as a hoothoot. It is my honor that you not only noticed me but decided to have a conversation with me, I am very delighted,_' the psyduck bowed slightly.

The wild hoothoot ignored his rambling. '_Aren't you suppose to have headaches all the time or something – why aren't you having them? Your hands are suppose to be holding your big head, or __something_,' the flying pokemon asked in a bored tone.

'_Oh. Well, I had a lot of those migraines and headaches when I was little, you see. But as I got older, I discovered the art of yoga – the best way to relax and unwind is the practice of Yoga. If you want to keep your body in shape, this might be the best exercise for you. Yoga has a lot of benefits and advantages. One of the benefits of practicing yoga is that it can reduce tension and stress in a day's work. Of course after a heavy day, you will feel that your muscles have been stuck up and you will feel wasted. You can regain those lost energy and spirit through yoga. Raising your self esteem to a higher level is one of the aspects of practicing yoga. It is important to gain more confidence inside and out so that you can face people and pokemon with no worries. _

'_Yoga increases your muscle tone, strength, stamina and flexibility. If you are too fat and conscious about your body figure, yoga can help you lower your fat and keep your body in shape. Practicing yoga might even keep you away from those tedious weight loss programs. Yoga exercises can burn excess fat and give you the desired figure that you want_,' Webster proudly repeated the lines he had memorized from the yoga instructor, in one of the yoga videos he watched and practiced daily.

_Silence_.

The hoothoot blinked, '_what is wrong with you_?' and flew off.

Webster ran to his trainer, wailing and clinging on to his leg. "_In this life I am born to be rejected by my fellow pokemon society, again and again.. oh, how it hurts._"

Natu tried calming the psyduck down. He told the duck he didn't need them because Webster had him.

The psyduck's crying increased.

---

Miku brushed off strands of her hair away from her silver eyes as strong wind currents brushed against her face. "We are almost there, Aria. You are doing great," the girl encouraged her pidgeot, leaning to where the giant bird's head was – like someone riding a motorcycle. The pidgeot chirped happily in return.

The brunette stood on the big bird pokemon now making sure to keep her balance as always, her stance was as if someone was surfing in the ocean. She had done it so many times that she was almost perfect at it, the girl turned around to make sure the others were following. Miku smiled, _they were_. All the other people were leaning on their flying pokemon like Miku was earlier. They all waved at her, she laughed and waved back.

They were all heading to Violet City. The Hart Corporation wouldn't expect a back-to-back attack on the Hartily Centers, to surprise and ambush them would work incredibly well. Since they would be expecting the next attack to take after a couple of days like the previous attacks, this battle was in their favor again. _They're just getting what they deserve_, Miku's fists tightened.

"Hey! – uh, _Tomo_, watch where you're flying! You almost ran into that wild spearow!" a young boy yelled outloud. His farfetch'd, who was named Tomo, snorted and continued to fly aimlessly across the sky changing the air currents he chose to fly on in a matter of seconds. Its trainer was having a hard time holding on to him, he held onto its neck as tight as he could without suffocating the flying type.

Miku sighed. It was Hibiki, he just started going into missions with them. He didn't have as intense training as them growing up since he was always sick. Hibiki had wavy ketchup-colored hair and pale skin, he always wore a worried expression on his face. Miku cocked her head, she never really saw him laughing or smiling, did she?

Miku directed her pidgeot to fly over to Hibiki who was now flying out of sync and was below than all the rest of them. "Is Tomo misbehaving again?"

Hibiki nodded, struggling like an inexperienced ponyta rider on galloping wild ponyta. Everyone above both of them tensed, wondering if this irritating, good-for-nothing new boy was going to foil their plans.

"Everyone, land now – just as planned. We have arrived where we were suppose to," Miku nodded and called out the people who were waiting for instructions high up in midair. "I am going to take care of Hibiki first."

All the girl's followers nodded and dived towards the surface one-by-one.

---

Natu had a croconaw named Kakabura, he didn't know what his sister was thinking when she named his pokemon that. Kakabura was Natu's starter as a totodile from when Natu had wanted to become a pokemon trainer and failed, miserably at that. Kakabura liked to pick up things and fling them at people and pokemon, then also liked to point and laugh at them for it.

Natu's second pokemon was an oddish he found in the Elix Forest, which was now an evolved gloom. Natu had named her Nose. He named her that because, well, of her scent-related powers and the strange smell she carried around with her. Whenever Natu introduced Nose to other people they either walked away or laughed at him for naming her that, sometimes both. Then again, his own name isn't normal either. Nose loved to love, she was a passionate lover and was always in search of her perfect mate. Although a lover she drove everyone away by her foul smell, which obviously made her upset.

Kakabura and Nose never really got along. The croconaw loved teasing the grass pokemon because she was easily annoyed. Even now the blue crocodile was throwing berries at the weed pokemon and pointing and laughing at her. Nose puffed her cheeks and chased him to get her revenge, drooling as always in the process.

'_Natu_.'

"What is it? I think I'm going to sleep early tonight, Webster – really tired," Natu yawned and stretched his arms out before beginning to fix his poofy pillow in his little tent. The duck stared at him from the entrance of the tent, eyes glowing like one of those neon board signs in the cities at night.

'_I can sense their presence, someone is here nearby.._'

"Someone? Might be just another pokemon – "

'_No, um, I sense more than one person. There are people who just arrived nearby, Natu._'

---

The three pokemon and their trainer followed the psyduck's antenna-like powers deep into the trees nearby. The orange duck's eyes stopped glowing blue and he pointed right ahead. '_They're there, I can sense a pond nearby too. The water pokemon, I could hear them calling out for someone.._'

The detective made a face at the psyduck. Webster always got weird whenever he used his powers, maybe it was a pokemon thing or something. The party followed the duck's said direction and surely Natu noticed two people standing right beside a body of water from a distance. Everyone paused in their tracks, they had to be very careful so they wouldn't get noticed. Natu had given everyone of them detective lessons, mind you.

The dark-haired man could only see their mouths moving but he couldn't really make out they were saying, it seemed like a male figure was saying something to another. It was really dark at this time of night and it didn't help that they were under trees. All of them tip-toed a little closer to see who they were and find out what they were doing here at this time of night. _Finally, something exciting had happened!_ Natu wanted to kick off his shoes in joy – but he didn't because it was cold, and it's harder to stalk people that way.

"I am heading off now, and I expect you to fulfill your duty as a Koizumi and come as well," a girl stood across from the guy who Natu saw speaking earlier, she had narrowed her eyes at the crimson-haired boy and there seemed to be an awkward atmosphere sprouting between them.

Both the stars in the night sky and their reflection in the pond illuminated the strangers' figures at night. But aside from that – it was _so freaking stuffy_. Natu, Webster, Kakabura, and Nose were all hiding behind bushes now. It was really cramped and they had to make sure they didn't do anything to attract attention towards them, of course it wasn't helping that Kakabura was pinching Nose and snickering. The gloom warned him to keep his hands to himself since they were stalking people right now, he wasn't listening.

Natu tried to ignore his pokemon and focus on the scenario infront of him. The girl who was standing across the guy now turned away from him and crouched on the ground – he couldn't really see what she was doing, crouching on the ground but he didn't want to try to either, he didn't want to make any unnecessary movements.

The girl clasped her face for a few moments and started glowing, the boy who the girl was talking to a few second ago didn't move from his position and stood still – watching her silently. The glowing expanded and the girl's figure started morphing into something else, it went about for five minutes until it stopped. The girl was now nowhere to be seen, in her place was a scyther; it was crouching, like the girl was doing. The bug pokemon glanced back at the young man one more time before taking off in the night sky.

_What the hell!?!_


End file.
